The Alliance Games
by pinkflamingo1127
Summary: My name is Pleione Ellewood and I'm apart of Team 32-12. Training for the Alliance Games together was all we knew. But since the law has changed from two tributes to one team of six, it shouldn't be as bad, because you have friends watching your back, right? Wrong, you have more lives on the line that you can't stand to lose.
1. Chapter 1

The Alliance Games

Today was the day, the one day dreaded by all. The reaping. Of course now that the law has changed,from only one victor to the 6 in group it shouldn't be as bad. But it is, you have more lives on the line.

We are called Team 32-12,we unfortunately don't come up with the names the Capitol does. There's me, Pleione Ellewood. I prefer a bow and arrow and knife to anything but I could beat someone to the ground easily.

Then there's Monroe Galloway, she is a incredibly fast runner and has a knack for being hidden.

Another is Eden Boise, he is best with a sword and he can also build a fire in less in a minute. And he also sorta my boyfriend.

Anyway, there's Harrison Cal, he is amazingly smart and always comes up with the greatest strategies and the most flawless plans.

Well there's Ridge Otto, who can locate anything for miles and is an amazing hunter.

And who can forget Hunk Stone, he is definitely the strongest and most muscular guy on the team, he can even put Monroe and I on both his shoulders and carry us around.

And I know it is very strange to have a team Instead of just 2 tributes.  
But here's how it works, a long time ago teams were chosen off of strength and agility. And all children born to those families (of the same age group)had to be a part or a new team, where they would train for the the games together. Some teams are more complicated than others, but us we're family and we instead to stay that way.

Since today is the reaping, everyone is home, even the team, to get ready. We are to meet in the Square in an hour. I get dressed in a light orange skirt and a coral and white blouse and aqua flats. I curl my long brown hair into soft waves and put my grandmothers diamond pin on my blouse, and I finish putting on some light makeup before my family is ready to leave.

Before I knew it I was being pulled into the line my team was already in. I just smiled, not really knowing what to say, I mean I know this isn't my first reaping, but that doesn't stop the terror of being chosen.

I'm snapped out of my daydream when Eden whispers, " You look beautiful Pleione, as always."

" thanks you don't look as bad as you usually do" I whisper back to him.

" haha, very funny" he says after chuckling. " well,I thought so" I say quietly.

Before anyone could respond Tolly Rose,the District 12 escort, hops onto the stage with her long royal blue hair and hot pink eyelids and the lips to match. Saying how much she loves it here and she hopes the odds are in our favor today and that she welcomes us all to the 124th annual Alliance Games. Not wasting anytime she starts walking toward the glass ball across the stage. We immediately join hands, and I start praying that it won't be team 32-12. Not 32-12. Not 32-12.

And of course the only team she dared call on was us. Team 32-12.


	2. Chapter 2

As we walk on stage, Tolly congratulates us and being as annoying as possible she hugs us which reeks with hideous perfume. I'm more shocked then anything to be standing up here to care at all. Before I can say a word we are herded off stage, we have to walk on a long path that leads to the large building where we say our goodbyes to our families.

By this point, walking there was the hardest, I could barely move. And Monroe couldn't make it anymore so Hunk was now carrying her. I was probably killing Eden's hand I was holding it so tight. Harrison and Rigde are walking faster than us trying to lighten the mood, since they have always been the comedians of the team.

" Guys, it's gonna be ok, we're gonna make it, come on we have Hunky over here don't we" Harrison says. And I can't help but smile.

" the only thing that's gonna be horrible is spending all of our time with Tolly Rose, and that messed up hair of hers" Ridge says, and we are all laughing a little.

"Oh Pleione and Monroe have to dress up like the Capitol people, haha I want picture of that" Harrison laughs.

" yeah so will you, and you'll have makeup on too." Monroe laughs at him and you can see Harrison sigh, with for a tough guy its pretty hilarious.

"Awwww, you don't wanna look pretty, Harry"? I say in baby talk.  
He just smiles at me, " Well I wouldn't hate it".

"Awww" and pull him in a side hug and kiss him on the cheek, not in a romantic way, more of a brother sister way. But he laughs anyway.

"Ok guys that's enough of that for today" Eden says pulling me away from Harrison. And Harrison definitely doesn't stop there and he screams " Nooooo, I will always love you!" I bust out laughing.

Everyone's laughing and playing around just trying to forget the tragedy we are in. Until everything in the world seems to have stopped. When we enter the building peacekeepers are everywhere leading us into elevators and threw hallways until we come to the large room.

They usually have separate rooms but we spent every moment with each others parents, that there more than family to us. I have no idea how they knew that though.

We waited in silence for about ten minutes when our parents and our brothers and sisters started piling in. Really the only thing I remember is people crying and hugging each other, I told everyone I loved them. I told my parents that I was gonna be ok because I have my team with me, and when I did Hunk punched his palm, It kinda lightened the mood. But before long they were sent out. And we were alone again.


End file.
